psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass
Gekijo-ban Psycho-Pass (aka Psycho-Pass: the Movie) is a feature film based on the anime series. It was released on January 9, 2015 in Japanese theaters and on July 15th, 2015 in Blu-ray format. In Japan, like other anime feature films, this work is called Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass, gekijo-ban meaning "theater edition" as opposed to other formats. The term "eiga" is the generic word for "movie." View the Film Watch the animated feature with subtitles'' ''here. Synopsis In July 2116, the Southeast Asia Union (SEAUn) and the Japanese government begin to export the Sibyl System to the coastal town of Shambala Float during a civil war as an experiment in spreading the System throughout the world. Under Sibyl's rule, Shambala Float achieves temporary peace and safety. But when SEAUn sends terrorists to Japan, now able to slip through the Sibyl System and attack Japan from within, the shadow of a certain man falls on the incident and Akane Tsunemori must travel to Shambala Float to investigate. Summary Foreigners hack into Japan's closed borders and enter the country. Equipped with special glasses and machine guns, the foreigners meet with Tadao Miyazaki for a trade. However, amidst the shadows, a Komissa disguised grenade puts a halt to their activity as MWPSB's Division 1 ambushes the foreigners. Miyazaki is paralyzed and the criminals draw their arms to engage with Division 1. Two of their men are lethally eliminated by Teppei Sugo and Nobuchika Ginoza. Two of the criminals try to escape in a vehicle, however it is reduced to smithereens by Yayoi Kunizuka's Explosive Destroy Decomposer. One of the foreigners dies at the wheel while the survivor escapes only to be trapped by a wall of Komissa projections (which hide 5 Security Bots). He is swiftly paralyzed by Tsunemori. Under Chief Joshu Kasei's orders Inspector Mika Shimotsuki uses a Memory Scoop on the survivor, revealing images of Shinya Kogami as a member of a guerrilla group in SEAUn. Akane Tsunemori thus asks Chief Kasei for permission to travel to SEAUn in order to investigate the connection between the two and extradite Kogami back to Japanese territory. SEAUn is in chaos, just like the rest of the world, but is trying to implement Japan's Sibyl System in order to maintain peace and order. At present, it is operational in Shambala Float, where citizens are segregated into a privileged "clear Hue" minority and a "potentially clouded" majority, who are treated like slaves. While many outside the city are desperate in seeking a better life within Shambala Float, some are strongly against this abusive system, most prominently the anti-government guerrilla, which Kogami assists. Tsunemori joins Colonel Nicholas Wong in an anti-rebel operation outside the city which sends an army of drones and mechs to fight the guerrilla. Tsunemori eventually spots Kogami fighting alongside the militia and abruptly exits Wong's armored tank in pursuit of Kogami. When they finally meet, Tsunemori and Kogami engage in a short brawl, and Tsunemori consequently puts Kogami under arrest. However, they are suddenly attacked by one of Wong's drones, forcing the duo to flee to safety. Tsunemori then decides to follow Kogami to the rebel base to learn more about his involvement with the guerilla. The Colonel is irritated by Tsunemori's actions and thus hires bounty hunters to kill both Kogami and her. As Tsunemori observes the life at the rebel base with Kogami, she notices Kogami's strong influence within the community, and warns him of becoming a second Shogo Makishima, a figure that influences those around them and causes them to resent the present social system, but assures Kogami that he is still ultimately different from Makishima, due to their different motives. Kogami then suggests Tsunemori to stay the night and promises to return her back to the city the next day. The bounty hunters led by Desmond Rutaganda arrive amidst the night in search of their targets, and begin attacking the guerrilla base. One of Rutaganda's thugs, Yulya Hanchikova silently infiltrates the rebel base and kills the watchmen, while Bun flies over the base using a jetpack to locate Kogami and Tsunemori, and the rest of the team hold off the guerrilla with their bio-suits. Kogami asks Tsunemori to flee the scene while he stays behind with guerrilla leader Sem in order to fend off the attack. As Tsunemori escapes in a guerrilla convoy, Kogami and Sem rush to the warzone, and Sem is abruptly killed in an explosion while Kogami is captured alive and tortured by Rutaganda, Jean Phillip Weber, Hanchikova, Bun, and Babangida. Tsunemori returns to the city and is arrested by Wong for defying his orders, and is to be sent back to Japan the following day. However, SEAUn Chairman Chuan Han suddenly arrives and tells Wong to let Tsunemori stay, under the close supervision of the military. Tsunemori returns to her room and searches for a connection to the Bureau back in Japan, eventually successfully contacting Shion Karanomori, asking her to verify the legitimacy of the Sibyl System used within Shambala. As they speak, a servant named Nhan Yeo enters with Tsunemori's meal, including a glass of water laced with a sedative, causing Tsunemori to pass out. As she awakes, Tsunemori sees Yeo asking Colonel Wong whether her brother could be freed after she had complied with Wong's order of drugging Tsunemori, only to be shot at point blank range. Tsunemori fully awakes but is placed under Wong's custody. Back in Tokyo, Karanomori realizes that the Sibyl System in Shambala had been illegally modified to cover up the true Crime Coefficients of members of the military, which is comprised of latent criminals with Crime Coefficients well over 300, including Nicholas Wong. Wong devises a cover story stating Kogami took Tsunemori hostage in a helicopter which they had no choice but to shoot down, effectively killing them both. Tsunemori and Kogami are brought to the rooftop for execution by Bun, but before that can happen, the combat drones suddenly go under Sibyl's control, declaring the System to restore order in Shambala. Bun is shot dead by a Sibyl controlled bot, prompting Weber, Hanchikova, and Babangida to flee. As Wong prepares to take matters into his own hands by drawing his pistol, he is lethally eliminated by Ginoza, wielding the Assault Dominator. Wong's army are in shock over their Colonel's gruesome death which causes them to shoot at the renegade drones with rage, only to be torn down by the drones' deadly gatling guns. An aircraft fires missiles which results in the death of Hanchikova, who accepts her fate. Kogami frees himself and Tsunemori by using Wong's gun. Rutaganda takes this opportunity to escape with Kogami in pursuit. Tsunemori is soon reunited with Division 1 who lead an operation to take down the rest of the mercenaries while Tsunemori heads to arrest Chairman Han. Kogami pursues Rutaganda, but then starts having a hallucination of Makishima who questions Kogami's sense of justice while also noting the risk Kogami is putting his life in by pursuing Rutaganda. In his anger, Kogami fires upon the apparition and continues toward his target. Finally meeting his enemy, the two fight in an industrial complex, Kogami manages to sever Rutaganda's cybernetic arm, but is pinned down at knife point. Ginoza suddenly appears kicking Rutaganda off Kogami. During the brief fight Ginoza has with Rutaganda which results in the destruction of his Dominator, Ginoza manages to pin Rutaganda down once again. However, in an attempt to eliminate Kogami and Ginoza, Rutaganda begins to activate an explosive using a mouth detonator. Kogami realizes what is about to happen and hurriedly snaps Rutaganda's neck. The bomb still manages to trigger, prompting Kogami and Ginoza to hurriedly jump of Rutaganda's body. Ginoza holds a revolver to Kogami's head, but decides to hand the pistol over to him instead, stating Kogami never show his face around Division 1 again. To get even, Ginoza delivers a swift punch to Kogami and leaves. Tsunemori eventually arrives at Chuan Han's chambers and scans him with the Dominator, giving a Crime Coefficient of zero. It is revealed Han is actually a body double provided by the Japanese government; the real Chuan Han was taken out two days of meeting Colonel Wong. She convinces the Sibyl-controlled Han to resign from office which he does, broadcasting it to the entire Shambalan populace. In the end, Tsunemori and the rest of Division 1 return to Japan and Kogami continues to reside at the guerrilla base. Trivia *According to DVD's box and ancient monuments in the film, Shambala Float is a costal city in (current) Cambodia. *Contrary to what is shown on the poster, Tsunemori never uses the Dominator when she wears the white Inspector's sweater. *More details about the neutralization of the foreigners group by Division 1: Inspector Tsunemori enforces Tadao Myazaki first (Crime Coefficient: 178.3), Teppei Sugo lethally eliminates the first terrorist (Crime Coefficient: 310), Ginoza eliminates the second one (Crime Coefficient: 326), the third one is eliminated by Sho Hinakawa, Inspector Shimotsuki lethally enforces the fourth one, the fifth one dies in the terrorists' car, and the last one is paralyzed by Tsunemori (Crime Coefficient: 293). *While Tsunemori is in Shambala Float, she wears a white Inspector's sweater instead of the usual blue jacket because, due to her investigator status, she is neutral; but like the (current) blue helmets, she must be distinguished from others. The tactical number on this sweater is still 103 and she wears a bullet proof jacket over her sweater with the MWPSB's logo printed in the back. *When she takes part to Wong's anti-rebel operation, Tsunemori wears her holster horizontally in her back. Behind the Scenes Chief Director: Katsuyuki Motohiro Director: Naoyoshi Shiotani Script writers: Gen Urobuchi and Makoto Fukami Original Character Design: Akira Amano Character Design: Kyoji Asano, Naoyuki Onda Music: Yugo Kanno Japanese Voice Cast: *Kana Hanazawa as Akane Tsunemori *Hiroshi Kamiya as Nicholas Wong *Ayane Sakura as Mika Shimotsuki *Hiroki Tōchi as Teppei Sugo *Kazuhiro Yajima as Joji Saiga *Kanji Nojima as Nobuchika Ginoza *Shizuka Itō as Yayoi Kunizuka *Takahiro Sakurai as Sho Hinakawa, Shogo Makishima *Miyuki Sawashiro as Shion Karanomori *Tomokazu Seki as Shinya Kogami *Noriko Hidaka as Dominator *Unshō Ishizuka as Desmond Rutaganda English Voice Cast: *Kate Oxley as Akane Tsunemori *Jason Liebrecht as Nicholas Wong *Cherami Leigh as Mika Shimotsuki *Mike McFarland as Teppei Sugo *Michael Federico as Joji Saiga *Josh Grelle as Nobuchika Ginoza *Lindsay Seidel as Yayoi Kunizuka *Z. Charles Bolton as Sho Hinakawa *Lydia Mackay as Shion Karanomori *Robert McCollum as Shinya Kogami *Stephanie Young as Dominator *Major Attaway as Desmond Rutaganda Special Note: Shogo Makishima appears in the movie as Kogami's hallucination only. Trailer Approximate Translation Screen Text: A future world where a person's psychological state can be scanned and quantified. Kasei: A foreign terrorist group illegally entered our nation. And within their memory, we found the image of an Enforcer who took flight three years ago. Screen Text: There is a Public Safety Bureau division that deals with those who are identified through this quantification. Kasei: Permission to investigate outside our borders? Tsunemori: Yes. Kasei: You personally intend to enter the front? Tsunemori: I'm prepared for it. Screen Text: Now the world is the stage. Kasei: The chief director of the Shambala Float is the Sibyl System. Wong: I'm Nicholas Wong. Tsunemori: There's no way a Psycho-Pass obtained under these conditions could give good figures! Wong: If we don't kill them, they will kill us. Voice: Return fire! Voice: Target Delta identified! Saiga: Be kept as a pet within this cage called the Sibyl System or fight in the dog-eat-dog world outside the cage. That is something that Makishima Shogo once possessed. And it is what Kogami Shinya used in the process of chasing him down. Tsunemori: You're under arrest. Category:Gekijo-ban